black dragons child
by blackagenda
Summary: another "what if natsu was raised by achnologia"story but with a sad and violent twist flamers will be erased T for futur violence and cursing(If i can block the account from my mom) only slight horror during the violent parts
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is my very second story I hope you enjoy.

Erza&mira-14

Elf-man-11

Others-12

Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel

"This is fairy tail?" natsu asked with uncertainty "its quit small" the short man Makarove deflated "Natsu" he said calmly "regaining his composure "Fairy Tail is more than just a group of people with magical power, we are a family and we care for each other, more than most guilds would,"

Natsu glanced at him "family is important I know" natsu said "unless you are family with a person who's presence brings death". Natsu walked through the guild doors leaving a baffled makarove outside.

People were being flung around the hall from a battle between a red haired and white haired girl. Some people paused to look at him but none dared to separate the two girls. Natsu simply walked between them to the bar, they rushed towards each other yelling insults not noticing the boy in there way.

Thwack

The girls stared shocked at natsu, a little kid just blocked there punches. Natsu dropped their fists and continued to the bar. The two stared after him, "what's your problem" a boy with black hair asked natsu ignored him waiting for the old man to stop gawking."Hey im talking to you" the boy said louder. Gray don't be so mean a girl with white hair much like the other ones. 'They must be related' Natsu thought glancing at a large muscular boy with the same color hair "But Lissana he cant just walked in here without a word stop Erzas and Mira–janes fight then ignore me! ignore me!" gray emphasized "he was defending himself" Lissana screamed back other members shook there heads at her argument.

Lissana turned to Natsu glaring at the mages whispering about him "excuse me Natsu" she said politely "could we possibly become friends the guild was silent mages in shock she didn't even know the boy he didn't seem very nice they couldn't trust him. Natsu frowned whenever he made a friend they… he sighed "whatever" he replied might as well. She beamed "see everyone you just need to welcome him," Erza and Mira peered at them "he seems off somehow" Mira stated "there's no way that child stopped both of our attacks" Erza concluded

Makarove cleared his throught walking towards the group of children," Natsu where would you like your guild mark and what color" he asked "what he's joining?" gray yelled natsu made no notion of being insulted. He pointed to his shoulder "black please," Makarove pressed the stamp on the area "Welcome to fairy tail,"

No one cheered


	2. Chapter 2

**_This will be longer to the person that favorited me_**

**_Enjoy (SmoKyWeeDz)_**

Chapter 2: three years later

"Lissana are you sure you don't want me to come with you" natsu questioned not wanting a repeat of all those years before. Lissana sighed "have some faith natsu I've got Mira-nee and elf-nii san with me" Natsu looked over his shoulder at the glaring mages behind him. "Fine" he said "just be careful" lissana smirked "oooh worried for little old me natsu" she teased natsu raised an eyebrow "you are delusional" he dead panned she pouted "ill see you in a few days" he nodded

She turned and walked to her siblings natsu waved to her. She's lived three years being my friend shell be fine assured himself. I should go tell happy he concluded walking off.

[You know what's gonna happenL]

"What did you say" natsu asked. "You heard me she's dead I saw her body disappear before my own eyes" Mira yelled crying. Elf-man stayed silent weeping beside her. "why tell him he wont care" a lone mage yelled happy sniffed from atop the pinkette head "natsu what does dead mean… where's lissana" natsu hesitated "lissana wont be returning to us" he replied emotionlessly the mage that had insulted him threw a glass at his head natsu effortlessly dogged and turned to leave. He stopped at the door turning his head to look at Mira from the corner of his eye. "Who killed her" Mira didn't answer "I did" elf-man suddenly interjected "…I see" natsu whispered coldly leaving with happy sobbing on his head.

Two hours later

It was now raining heavily, natsu shielded happy with his umbrella staring down at the grave stone he made outside of a small hut. The hut lissana made while happy was in his egg. He looked down at his moist attire black sandals, she hated those, black nee length puff pants, she detested those, black vest with blue trimmings, she loved that, and his trade mark black giant scale scarf with blue trimmings. Only she and happy knew his secret the others thought he was raised by Ignell. Everything he ware was black even his umbrella was black appropriate for a funeral at least. happy fluttered into the hut curled into a ball and fell asleep. He dropped the umbrella and stared into the gray sky. rain covering his tears, he fell to his knees and roared deep and powerful, hating the world.

_**I really hope you enjoyed that I'm tired its 8:42 and I need to plan my second version of this story with a creepy natsu also I'm not putting my beliefs of Natsu's past here just something that fits I know you will love.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I got grounded… stupid teachers**_

Chapter 3: Lucy

"Stupid cheap old man" Lucy grumbled under her breath holding a silver key "1000 jewels for this key, a minor even" she sighed then smiled "cant wait to make a contract with him," She made her way to town center, once there she saw a crowd of females cheering. "Salamander-Sama," one screeched. "Huh" Lucy said "salamanders here," She pushed her way through the crowd. She met eyes with a purple haired man donning a dark purple cape white shirt red pants an (I'm going to say) brown boots.

As soon as she looks at him her heart started to beat faster she felt flustered 'wh-what is…is this love?' her eyes turned to hearts when the man winked at her. She inched closer reaching out to touch him. 'Salamander' was suddenly thrown to the ground, the hearts shattered leaving her blinking. a pink haired boy stood over 'salamander' black shirt black shorts black boots and a black scale-like scarf with blue swirls. 'Goth' she thought Lucy stared at his hair 'gay?' A blue cat landed on the boys head "Natsu I think you kicked him too hard".

"Who do you think you are?" a girl yelled how dare you kick salamander-Sama another screeched Natsu ignored them and nudged the man below him with his foot. Natsu turned to the girls that were glaring at him "you people are idiots this man here is Bora of prominence I'm salamander,"

"EEEEEEEEEH" all the girls including Lucy said. What but you dyed your hair pink salamander can't be gay a girl exclaimed. Natsu rolled his eyes "I'm not gay an I didn't dye my hair I was born with it SALMON colored" bora started to stir natsu stomped on his head someone call the rune nights he commanded to no one in particular. The blue cat on his head yawned I still think you hit him too hard natsu. Natsu snorted and walked off. Lucy glanced at bora then walked after salamander. "Ano salamander san," (oh my god I used a Japanese word) she asked natsu ignored her she huffed "excuse me," she said loudly no response "will you stop walking and listen to me!" She yelled. He continued to walk she sighed "could you at least send me in the direction of fairy tail?" she asked "I'm not a map" he deadpanned. Lucy gave up the man and cat walked off and soon the rune knights arrived. They took Bora away and told Lucy where to find Fairy Tail obvious displeasure in there voices. "finally" she beamed"Now I can join Fairy Tail" she ran off to catch a train happy to be close to her goal.

_**Thank god that's over with I'm about to be late for school gah this stupid computer doesn't auto correct "I'm"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I think I'm sick**_

Chapter 3: the strongest and most dysfunctional team

Natsu sat by the window by himself as usual, the guild members chattered uneasily around him, eventually a brawl started and Natsu was forgotten. Happy sat by the bar next to a drunken Makarove watching the fight and eating a random fish. Lucy stared in shock at levy, her new best friend, "Natsu is really that bad?" she exclaimed. Levy nodded" when he found out she died all he did was walk away" Lucy and her companion glared at Natsu. They didn't know he could here them no one did no one asked.

Loki suddenly burst threw the doors, his glasses were lopsided and his clothes sticky from, sweat" she's back" was all he said. Everyone excluding Natsu and Lucy froze. Lucy was confused," what who's back?" she asked.

Elf-man was suddenly in her face fear in his eyes,"Erza scarlet, the demon lady MAN!" "What was that?" a voice came door. Like rusty gears everyone turned their heads.

Elf-man laid unconscious on the ground

After about 15 minutes of every one getting chewed out for there habits (though she didn't notice Natsu) Erza greeted Lucy." Its good that we have a new member" she said "by the way where's Gray" she continued "that rhymes" Happy announced. Gray tried to walk away but Erza caught him "Gray I need your help" she said, somebody spit there drink out getting another person wet.

"why don't you, Lucy, and I create a team for that matter"she added"take Natsu with you" Makarove commanded in his drunk haze. before gray could protest Erza was staring into Makaroves eyes "master you are drunk and speaking of ludicrous things" Makarove seemed to sober up immediately "I understand that you don't take well to Natsu but that's no reason for you all to shun him, he will join your team and you will welcome him"

Natsu suddenly appeared next to them nobody knew he had moved"what of my circumstances" he asked. The others were confused, Makarove sighed "you can take separate missions when they are on brake"

Natsu nodded and returned to his spot at the window, the three other team members huffed. "Well I heard Eisenwald is trying something and we need to stop them 'Erza grumbled. They dispersed to separate groups and another brawl started.

Makarove stared at Natsu, 'this may be the strongest or most dysfunctional team ever…maybe both' he thought. Mira quietly polished glass after glass angry, thinking that such a horrible person shouldn't have benefits.

_**Finally done! Gah my neck hurts**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this will be short**_

Chapter 5: left him on the train

Lucy, Gray, & Erza stared intently at Natsu. He stared out of the window a far away look in his eyes. He clearly wasn't feeling to well when they arrived but now he seemed frozen, oblivious to the outside world. Happy lay next to him clearly used to the behavior some of the waiters on the train seemed to recognize him but when they saw the other mages they would quickly walk away.

Bored of observing him Erza began to explain the situation "on my travels I came across a group of people talking about stealing something called the lullaby" as if he'd been forcing himself to stay awake. Natsu flopped backwards onto his chair. Happy flew out from under him landing on his stomach.

Coughing Erza continued "they were working for the man Erigor master of the aisenwald guild," gray and Lucy froze "you mean shinigami Erigor" they said simultaneously. Erza nodded "he was kicked out of the legal guild league for taking assassination requests he now runs a dark guild". Lucy started sweating. Erza gray happy and Lucy got off. "They are defiantly plotting something" gray concluded. We have to march into eisenwald and take the lullaby from them"

"Do you even know where it is' Lucy groaned "they came into this town"Ezra explained to her.

Lucy sighed then looked around "um where's Natsu?" the group froze "son of a-"

Natsu groaned "I hate trains he told himself " someone approached him "is this seat taken the man asked Natsu shook his head the man sat across from him. Oh your from fairy tail a legal guild, the man smiled I envy you.

_**It's hard to write the story line from way back I'm sorry just I don't know send me tidbits of the main parts so I can update quicker and make the chapters longer.**_

_**omg natureshadow is following my story i love that persons stories yay for me**_

_**treesofsakura:no romance sory not my thing had enough gush at school**_

_**thank you all**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***sigh* I'm so lonely**_

Chapter 6: eisenwald

"That bastard" gray yelled "he probably left us to fight eisenwald our selves" Erza turned to one of the workers "stop the train" she ordered him Lucy, Happy, Gray, and the man sweat dropped "I'm sorry I cant do that the man replied," Behind him was the lever to stop the train "Happy" she yelled aye the cat said pulling it.

Bells began to ring and the citizens wondered if there was an accident, "let's go" gray said the worker was yelling but they ignored him. "I'm gonna smack some sense into him"Erza nodded com on she said.

Meanwhile

"There are so many cute girls in fairy tail but none in my guild so I envy you" the strange man told Natsu. Natsu sat up but didn't respond he wasn't friends with those people so he dint have any thing to say. "One last thing the man said raising his foot don't ignore me just because I'm from a dark guild that's rude,"

The unfortunate man smashed his foot into Natsu's face. They sat for a well and nothing happened, his foot still in the dragon slayers face the man pushed a bit harder "Oi you deaf or something?"

The man twirled in the air and landed on his face. Natsu's hand was raised a calm expression on his face, he stared at the man before him when the train suddenly lurched forward. "Bastard" the man yelled, his bag fell forward and a strange lookin flute flew out it was brown but the head had three ominous purple eyes and it was smiling 'ah, the lullaby' Natsu thought.

The man had rolled across the floor but shakily stood up blood streaming from his nose, the inter come buzzed the "emergency stop was a false report, but we will be leaving shortly sorry for the inconvenience" it clicked of

Damn Natsu said I better get out of here," the train started again and he started to sway slightly. "I won't let you" the angry man screamed looking deranged. Natsu ignored him and jumped from the window. "Nobody picks a fight with eisenwald" was what Natsu heard before he was hurtling through the air.

_**I think I ate something bad cus I feel absolutely miserable… damn that school food**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Look guys I know these are short so I'm updating as fast as I can to make up for it I'm really sorry but I am a new member and Microsoft pages aren't that long you know…after this don't check again until thanks giving break(on a Friday)ill have a bunch of chapters there for you…hopefully**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Kageyama," Erigor said with a smirk. Behind him the passengers of the train and the engineers were being pushed of buy the other dark mages. "seems you did your job"" the others cheered .The mass-murder magic: lullaby that puts a curse on any body who hears its melody" they all laughed let the show begin.

What the hell is wrong with you gray yelled. Erza glared at Natsu sword in hand. What are you talking about you left me on the train, he said arms folded. They paused well why you didn't get off Lucy added. Because I wasn't feeling well…you people stink, (he's embarrassed about his motion sickness…they will find out soon)

Gray tched "whatever," Natsu turned to Erza "the lullaby is on that train for your information," "what," she yelled. "The cursed flute one of Zerefs creations I guess I overestimated your knowledge," Natsu replied sarcastically. She growled and turned back to the magic powered go cart. Natsu stood idly to the side happy munched a fish beside him. Lucy glanced at him "are you coming,"

Natsu unfolded his arms no I'll run gray snorted hanging from the window. "Yeah sure"

Time skip

"He beat us here" "I can't believe it" "he's not human" the three stared at Natsu talking to an engineer, Happy resting on his head. He noticed them and walked over "they took the train" he said and prepared to run again but Erza quickly pulled him into the car and they took of.

Natsu lay against the window looking angry and miserable they headed off in silence.

* * *

_**look i figured somthing out **_

_**Is that a cliff hanger? I don't know if it is ill add another chapter don't lie to me though**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I was going to update this chapter even if I hadn't left a cliffhanger this is it though you'll have to be patient I'm preparing a new story**_

* * *

Chapter 8:

In the distance the team could see smoke rising from the station, "they must be causing chaos over there," Erza said. Happy yawned "I need some fish" he mumbled. Natsu rolled his head to see the destruction.

Citizens were in panic engineers trying to calm them down. Ounce they stopped Natsu flopped out of the cart; Erza had been driving to fast 'crazy woman' he thought to himself. They walked through the crowed and attempted to enter the building.

"Stop you can't go in" a guard yelled Erza knocked him out earning a sweat drop from Lucy. They entered walking down the passage.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" a cruel voice spoke out, before them was a mass of dark mages and floating above them was the infamous Erigor. (My teacher would hate that sentence)

The other mages laughed, "Take care of them while I play with this flute" Erigor finished flying away. "He's escaping," Lucy screamed just as the half naked man exited the window. Natsu was already after him when Erza sent gray as well. One mage used some sort of shadow like magic to fly after them and Kageyama followed suet cursing that "sakura head"

He disappeared threw the floor.

The remainders tched "what can two girls do" "they sure are hot though" "maybe we could sell them off" "we would have to break them in first though" a new round of laughs went around. "Despicable" Erza commented. She equipped a sword and easily began to slash through her enemies, ex-equipping (it's a word) over and over to counter different attacks.

Lucy stood amazed off to the side. Erza glanced at her remaining offenders re-equip she yelled "the knight" (to lazy to describe it) "wait" one fat man said "isn't she-" many mages where slashed to the ground. "The strongest women in fairy tail" another down "Erza the titania!" The fat man was now the last one standing he quickly ran away and Erza ordered Lucy to follow.

Natsu came to a double path gray beside him ignoring each other they headed down opposite ways. 'He must be in the broad casting room' gray concluded breaking down a door. No body was inside, black tendrils prepared to impale gray but he dodged.

"Heh looks like I wasn't completely off" gray snickered. The man before him smiled incredulously "your instinct is are good, you'll be a nuisance to our plan,"

* * *

_**please pray for the student that died from a seazure at my schools dance**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**weekly chapter thats the whole reason this chapter is here...ill update again tomorrow like 7 chaps**_

* * *

Chapter 9:

Erza walked out of the building to wards the crowd she snatched a (I don't know what its called…a blow horn maybe) from one of the guards. "Citizens," she yelled "if you value your lives you will evacuate immediately. A dark mage is preparing a magical instrument that will kill you all,"

The citizens froze for a moment then turned and ran away. "Was that really necessary," an engineered asked worriedly. "Yes and I suggest that you leave as well we want to avoid all casualties," Erza replied.

The guard and engineer instantly turned and ran off. She watched the citizens leave when suddenly something began to materialize in behind of her.

Sigh I'm so tired

Gray dodged the incoming tendrils as his opponent laughed. The black strips destroyed the broadcasting equipment 'what' gray thought in confusion. He created a cylinder of ice to block the new round of assaulting strips. "What's your real plan" gray asked still behind the cylinder.

The other man smirked "well the wind wall keeping you here should be up now," he said looking around. "What?" gray yelled.

"Ahhh" Erza yelled as she flew through the barrier cruel laughter coming from the other side "Erigor" she yelled in anger as the shadow disappeared.

Gray kicked his opponent sending the man flying "we won't let you hurt our masters" the ice mage yelled. A stream of tendrils cut along him. Gritting his teeth he rushed forward placing a hand on the dark mages face freezing him. You'll regret targeting our parents. Was all he said.

* * *

_**Hmm these seem to be getting shorter every day…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so lonely somebody pm me I've got nothing to do on weekends**_

* * *

Chapter 10:

Erza poked one of the fallen mages "we don't know how to nullify the spell" he said for the fifth time Erza was about to punch him when gray jumped down next to her. "Where's Natsu?" she asked "who cares,"(rude) he said quickly "but listen, Erigor is planning to use the lullaby against the guild masters and we cant escape because-" Erza put up a hand a hand to stop him " I know ,gray" she said.

"But wait that man called Kage" Erza began "he might be able to get rid of the spell," nodding to each other they both ran off to look for him. The fat man that Lucy was chasing appeared in a pillar "what to do" he said.

"Oh no, oh no" Lucy mumbled "what will Erza say if she finds out we lost that guy". Happy began to sweat "l-lets keep searching Lucy" he said. She nodded nervously "y-yes we can find him?" "Don't say it like a question"

Skip

Natsu felt something hit the back of his head; he turned around Kageyama lay stunned to the fact that his attack had no affect. He quickly regained his composure by stating"I've got a pretty good idea of how your magic works; you increase your destructive power by flaming part of your body" Natsu ignored him and looked around "where is Erigor" he asked kageyama tched "maybe ill tell you if you defeat me"

He found himself flying from his original spot into the wall 'he's fast' kage thought placing a hand on the ground. "Orchid shadow!" he yelled. Shadow snakes rushed out at Natsu. With fire on his hand he easily disposed of the them. Kage began to sweat; Natsu punched the poor man across the room fist still aflame.

The impact caused a large explosion, kage lay twitching on the floor. Natsu stepped up to him crouching down, scarf somehow fluttering around in the air. Natsu stared at the man a menacing look in his eyes "now you are going to tell me your plans"

* * *

_**Who that was really short, at least your fingers are getting exercise um I'm basing this off the manga so some things have been changed and I need ideas for random intramural chapters pm and review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gah**_

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Natsu!" Erza and gray yelled as they saw the mage standing over a terrified kage "stop we need him" Natsu stood up "if gotten a lot of info from him I jus- "Erza pushed him aside "we don't need you" she said rudely. She pointed a sword at the already scared kage "nullify the wall," she ordered. Kage opened his mouth to say something when he coughed blood and fell forward a sword in his back "what" Erza yelled.

The fat man held a hand out from behind and gulped gray ran towards Erza. An image filled Natsu's mind, a man helping him and his partner slicing through his head. Hatred filled his heart as he also walked forward.

The fat man tried to disappear; withought using fire Natsu punched a hole through the wall grabbing him. Lucy came up behind them "uhhh" she said.

Time skip

"We can't penetrate this" gray said to Lucy that's why we need kageyama. Natsu stood in front of the barrier then placed his hand to it. Erza quickly pulled him away "idiots are you trying to get your self killed" Natsu ignored her and jumped into it. He twisted to follow the flow and disappeared. He dropped back down from above "that didn't work" he said not a single scratch on his body. "What, how" they all looked up "I don't want to know"

"I just remembered something' happy yelled randomly. "Lucy you're a celestial mage right?" .She nodded. Happy reached into his bandana and pulled out a silver key "were did you get this" she asked "I'm a cat" happy answered. Everyone [not Natsu] sweat dropped, hmm she called forth the spirit and a beautiful maid with pink hair appeared.

"How may I serve you princess?" she asked. "O-okay Virgo" Lucy began "I don't have time to make a contract but do you think you maybe could get us out of here," She asked gesturing to the spinning wall behind her. "As you wish princess" Virgo suddenly dived into the ground.

They blinked at her slightly surprised, Natsu picked up Kage who was just waking up. "What are you doing" grey (have I been spelling his name wrong) sneered "this guy is a victim of betrayal" Natsu replied as if that explained it all.

They climbed into the hole only to experience the high levels of wind outside. Natsu's scarf fluttered wildly and this was just when Lucy noticed it. Black with blue swirls all over is 'very nice' she thought. Natsu looked at his damaged black boots 'hm I need to get some new ones' he thought.

Heh you'll never catch him now kage whispered w- weve won. Erza ignored him and looked around where's happy and Natsu

* * *

_**Okay that was longer I have a headache now but I love you all too much and I won't stop typing until I throw up… I'm reaching that point though uhgg**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Still feeling like crap (I would use profanity but I'm on parent watch…mothers are overly protective)**_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Erigor smiled I can see the town now. Behind him he heard something. Natsu was flying high speed towards him happy clinging fiercely to his head wings open. The wind mages eyes widened. "Max speed!" the cat yelled propelling Natsu to smack Erigor in the face. The mage fell into the rails below him.

Happy fluttered into Natsu's arms "can't fly no more" the cat mumbled Natsu smiled (what) softly at the cat. "That's okay happy rest for now" Natsu put Happy down and turned to erigor who was glaring intensely at him.

They squared of Natsu rushed at erigor full speed punching him hard in the gut. He followed saying "fire dragons' claw" swiping down wards with his foot. He went for another punch but erigor dodged flying up high. "Storm bringer" he yelled a stream of swirling wind rained down on Natsu. The pinkette flew out the top but was un-injured, Erigor attempted to slash him with his scythe Natsu grasped it with his hand a look of shock crossed Erigors face. "Flame dragons roar" a dangerously large stream of fire shot out from natsu's. Erigor was unable to dodge, and fell to the ground.

Natsu raised an eyebrow I'm not even using full power, gray could have blocked that, erigor shakily rose back into the air 'he's just toying with me' he thought ' time for this fly to pay' "mail storm" he said sinisterly stretching his arms out. Wind rapped around him like a cloak "it looks like your wearing a dress," Natsu stated. Now conscious Happy laughed chatty today aren't you. Natsu shrugged "trying to pass the time"

A tick mark formed on Erigor's head, Natsu attempted to punch him with a flaming fist but his fire died out. "Oh?" Natsu said waving his hand. Erigor laughed "fire cannot beat wind, ill just put you out"

The wind began to pick up and Natsu found himself having to lean forward in order to stay up right. "Die" Erigor yelled as slashes of wind propelled towards the fire mage. The hit him but had no effect, erigor tched "Emera param" he screamed. An explosion racked the railroad tracks Natsu lay on his face 'that was unexpected' he thought to himself a small bruise was forming on his head. How are you alive Erigor asked shaking. Natsu ignored him, "Oh well, this is getting boring," he held up one finger magic, gathered and erigor erupted in flames.

The flames swirled around with the wind, the wind mage screamed and released the spell he fell and the fire died. Natsu looked back in the direction he came 'slow' he thought laying down. "Might as well take a nap"

He didn't see the lullaby under Erigors body or here it laughing.

* * *

_**Hmm Natsu was a bit chatty but that's just because he was bored and Natsu usually kills his opponents but since he's with the others he cant any other questions and you have to pm me or else ill forget…sign up is free everybody**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Feeling drowsy brain power diminishing**_

* * *

Ch-chapter 13:

"Look there he is" Lucy exclaimed Kage glanced out the window. His eyes widened "Erigor-sama was defeated?" Happy snored happily on natsu's stomach. "Is he unconscious?" gray asked pointing at the dragon slayer. "No" Natsu said opening one eye "I was waiting for you all to get here" Gray snorted "you were probably exhausted from your fight" Natsu sat up "look at your self and say that again" gray looked at his own cuts and bruises then looked at Natsu with only a small bruise and some dust marks to show from his battle.

He sputtered for some words to say but couldn't think of any so he turned and looked away from him. Erza shakily got out of the cart and looked at Natsu angry "you killed him" she screamed. "…?" Natsu was confused, "you killed Erigor didn't you?" The others looked at the charred body further down the track.

Lucy covered her mouth kageyama mouth agape felt furry building in him. Natsu went to say something but gray smashed a hammer onto his head. Big mistake, the hammer shattered ant gray was thrown to the floor. Erza rushed to help but was kicked down they glared at him but faltered when they saw his face. Fury in his eyes a scowl on his face. He looked menacing "he's not dead," Natsu growled. Lucy shivered happy landed comfortably on the boys head.

Natsu stood up straight and ran off in the direction of the masters meeting. Getting over the shock Erza walked to the charred body but jolted when she saw Erigors chest moving up and down evenly. "Oh" she said "…gray?" he looked at her "hmm?" Erza sighed "we may owe Natsu an apology" "What?" gray asked "you mean he's alive?" Lucy gasped in relief.

Kageyama hadn't heard this and was still staring at his fallen master. "We've been nothing but rude to him the whole trip the least we could do is acknowledge our mistake of accusing him" Erza yelled. The cart suddenly barreled forward nearly squishing Lucy. "I'm gonna kill that pink head and then your filthy guild masters" A shadow hand grabbed the lullaby and the cart speed off towards clover.

Night time

"I hate them" Happy sat sadly next to Natsu "I hate them all"

* * *

_**O_kay that was obnoxious… my dog hates the vet so when I went to go and get him he ran out the door… he didn't make it outside a really a large guy tried to catch him but poppi (my dog) growled at the man. The stupid vets think he has bad behavior but poppi is a good dog he just hates those people.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yada yada yada flamers go to hell where you can burn everything you want. I just realized something… I don't have a disclaimer, do I really need one I mean it's obvious that I don't speak Japanese right mina…wait what.**_

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Hello young man" Kage jumped and turned to Makarove behind him. "You should get back to the hospital" the old man said kindly. Kageyama stuttered "O-oh but I came to play a song for the guild masters" Makarove raised an eyebrow then sighed "well let me hear it"

Kage smirked 'I win' he thought he prepared to play the flute. Then he thought back to how kind his light mages had been and he began to feel bad. "There he is" Lucy whispered the three prepared to dash out but bob of blue Pegasus stopped them. "Just wait a moment" he said sweetly. He winked at gray making the ice mage feel uncomfortable.

"What are you waiting for just play the song" Kage pressed his lips on the flute 'everything will change after this,' he thought. "Nothing will change" Makarove said somehow reading his mind. "You won't earn your rights back and depending on that flute will make you seem weak; you grow stronger around your Nakama"

Kage dropped the flute and fell to his knees "I admit my loss" Lucy gray and Erza came running "master" they yelled. They laughed and cheered until smoke started rising from the flute. "Pitiful humans, ill just devour you my self". With that the smokes materialized into a large wooden monster "ill consume your souls"

"Who should I eat first it looked over to some trees how about yo-" Natsu flew out from the bushes and punched lullaby hard in the face. It stumbled and Erza took this chance to slice the side of its neck. Lullaby shot some sort of beams at the guild masters but gray created a shield to block it.

Natsu leaned on a tree watching the rest of the "fight". Natsu help us Erza yelled delivering another blow. Happy fluttered beside him 'I hate them' Natsu thought. "You said that you don't need my help so I won't help" Erza remembered what she had said at the station.

"I'm sorry Natsu but please just help," she screamed. "You don't need my help any ways" he replied. Erza delivered one last attack and the lullaby fell converting back to its flute form. "Wow" the guild masters said Makarove laughed. "Aren't they just excellent guys?"

…

"What's wro- ack" the guild masters meeting place had been destroyed Makaroves Lucy Erza and gray began to sneak away. After them now they were running "where's Natsu?" Lucy panted. They looked over by the trees, no Natsu "he probably went back to the guild with Happy" Makarove concluded.

Stop talking and run gray yelled speeding up.

_**Crappy ending I know**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hmmm I wish I could drink coffee**_

* * *

Chapter 15:

Lucy lounged by the bar talking with levy, and of course Jet and Droy stood protectively behind her. Earlier that day Erza had challenged Natsu to a fight but he ignored her. Not surprising really, now he sat staring out the window a hatful look in his eyes.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a frog person came in. Lucy's eyes twitched if that thing talks. The frog looked at Natsu and froze' the purge survivor' it thought. The messenger cleared its esophagus for damage property and 11 other crimes from the terrorist incident yesterday, Erza scarlet will now be put under arrest.

Ehhhhhhhhhhh

The guild was quiet everyone seemed sad. Except for Natsu as usual he hadn't made any notion that he cared when they took the red head away. Makarove sighed "Natsu?" he asked. Said mage turned "why don't you go after her". Natsu stared at Makaroves smiling face "no" he deadpanned.

Makarove looked up putting a hand to his chin. In fake thought he said "Or you could help Mira at the bar" he looked down again but Natsu was already gone.

Erza walked along the corridors a frog guard behind her, she looked up sharply and froze "Seigrain" she said surprised. He looked up and smirked at her. The frog bowed "long time no see, Erza. "No need for such a face this is only a hologram" seigrain said waving his hand through his body to demonstrate. "You prepared this didn't you Erza growled. Seigrain chuckled "oh no I spoke on the behalf of your guild but the geezers in there didn't want to be blamed so your there scapegoat" the blue haired man said.

"Shut up" Erza said through gritted teeth. "You wondering why I'm here aren't you, well" he whispered in her ear "don't talk about that it's for our own good" then he disappeared. The frog looked up shakily you know really important people it said "…that man is evil" Erza replied "eh" the frog tilted its head.

'Should we really have sent Natsu' Happy wondered 'he might try to kill somebody'

* * *

_**I'm proud of this…I hope no one hates me**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Any AN must be read**_

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Erza scarlet one man said from the terrorist attack the other day you are suspected to have destroyed Oshibana station the canyon railroad and an entire mansion in clover. Witnesses say it was a red head in armor and-"

"The hell is this?" council looked over to Natsu standing over in a corner. "Is this really more important than the guild masters lives?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Silence he decided to destroy the door "take them to jail"

"What's wrong with you" Erza yelled. "I could have gone home right after this if you hadn't come here," Natsu ignored her and stared at the moon. She sighed "but I thank you" she said smiling. He looked at her "Makarove forced me to come here" he said "call him master!" Erza yelled agitated again.

The two argued when outside in the hallway seigrain stood' Natsu Dragneel, I've found you'

Natsu stretched out on the floor of the guild 'freedom is too good' he thought falling asleep. Then his eyes shot open and he looked around he found happy and put the cat on a pillow. Happy was swaying back and forth until he fell asleep. Mage after mage was now collapsing, save master and Natsu.

A cloaked figure wielding a staff walked towards the mission board."Mistygun" Makarove said opening an eye. Mistygun placed the mission request in front of the old man and headed out the door." Five, four, three..." he glanced at Natsu and the pinkette stared back"two, one" Mistygun disappeared and everyone woke up.

"Gah that guy I can't stand him" a random mage yelled "that punk" "his magic is too strong" Lucy looked around "who is mistygun?" she asked Loki appeared next to her "he's one of the guilds strongest members"…. Loki then ran quickly to another table.

"He hates to be seen so when he comes he puts everyone to sleep, only master knows his face and only pinky over there is able to stay awake gray explained to her" A chuckle came from the second floor oh and him too.

Happy fluttered over and Natsu lay back down. "You weaklings aren't worth a conversation" The blonde man said. Then he disappeared in a flash of lightning. "Ugg that Laxus" Mira groaned. Lucy looked at Natsu he was staring at the ceiling simply staring at the ceiling. 'What's up with him 'she thought.

* * *

_**I cant stand calling him mistgun Its to weird even for anime**_

_**i have a story preview up its not long but i want to know if i should continue it...or it will be deleted and lost forever...im gonna delet it any ways but i might restart it if yall like it**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm really sad**_

* * *

Chapter 17:

Natsu got up from the floor grabbed a chair and sat by the window 'Haku' he thought sadly. He attempted to take a nap when Makarove called him over. Natsu rolled his eyes but went over to the old man. Makarove whispered something into his ear, Natsu groaned called happy and left.

'What was that all about?' gray thought to himself.

Later that night

Lucy hummed walking along the bank to her apartment, she thought back to what Mira told her. 'Only s-class mages can use the missions upstairs'' Lucy sighed "oh well ill get there someday" (Hahaha no you won't why did I even type that there hahaha)

She reached her apartment and froze, on the step sat Natsu head in hand leaning against the wall eyes closed. She remembered what levy had told her the day she joined fairy tail. She marched up to him arms folded. "Hey" she yelled, he opened his eyes and yawned "good you're here look the old man wants me to take you on a mission so here"

She snatched it from his hand; Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked up. Lucy looked over the parchment "whaaaaaaaat" she yelled "y-you t-to-took th-this" she started rambling motioning to the paper multiple times.

A fish smacked her in the face "Thanks Happy I didn't know when she would shut up" Natsu said "Aye" the cat responded. Lucy turned to them paper crunched up in hand "I'm not going" she screamed.

"Fine" Natsu said "you won't get your key and I won't get my money but who cares I hate you any ways" He got up to walk away but Lucy suddenly grabbed his arm pressing her boobs purposely around it.

She looked up with large puppy dog eyes, "Now now salamander" she said seductively "we can work this out lets just go on the mission get the key a come back and not tell anyone" Natsu rolled his eyes unaffected "That was the original plan stupid"

Lucy growled at him "meet me at the dock tomorrow or ill burn your house down" Lucy's mouth hung open "Villain" she yelled as he left "gah what's wrong with him" she walked back into her house. "Huh but where'd happy go, you know what I don't care that cat hit me with a fish"

* * *

_**You should have seen how bad the other versions where. Oh and send me ideas for chapters to go between the main arcs for some extra.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Yes I got 1 review on my sample story I've already deleted it so now no one else can read it but I will write it someday.**_

Chapter 18:

"Master" Mirajane yelled, the old man looked up "a missions has been taken from up stairs" Makarove sighed "I know, Mirajane, I've already sent gray and Erza after them" "Who did it master?" one person asked. Makarove closed his eyes "Natsu" he said "he got happy to take it from the window"

There was silence for a moment then the guild members erupted, words of hatred and disgust where thrown "kick him out" "he's nothing but trouble"

Makarove sighed again, "what was that boy thinking,"

* * *

Lucy groaned, "What are we going to do," sailor after sailor refused to take the two to GalunaIsland where the mission was to take place. "I told you we could swim" Natsu said "Aye" happy agreed. "Aren't you afraid of sharks" one sailor asked "No" Natsu replied duly.

"Natsuuuuuuu" said mage turned around, Erza and Grey where racing towards him weapons in hand.

He covered his hands in fire and took a stance. The sailor who was just speaking to them looked over, "magic? Are you people mages, are you here to stop the curse, if so please get in" Natsu suddenly hopped in dragging Lucy and Gray with him. Erza quickly followed. And they took off, Natsu leaped into the water.

Gray growled then turned to the sailor, "anyway how come you agreed to take us" The man was silent for a while then he answered "my name is Bobo I ran away from that cursed island long ago" Happy looked away from Natsu "what curse is it the cat asked" Bobo was silent "great misfortune will come to you if you enter that island"

He removed his cloak and revealed his arm; it was black with long mangled claws. "It's a demonic curse" Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy gasped. "Well this just became interesting" Natsu said lifting his head from the water. "Shut up no body asked for your opinion" Erza screamed. Bobo looked at them confused.

'I hope you people can really get rid of this curse'

* * *

_**what it Natsu got attacked by a gigantic shark for no reason?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Flamers are so mean…now they have been deleted. But seriously don't like don't read it's that simple**_

* * *

Chapter 19:

Bobo placed the cloak back around his arm, "there it is" he said. The four on the boat looked forward. When they turned back around the man was gone. "H-huh where did he go" Lucy asked. "Maybe he fell" Erza said looking at the water. Happy dived into the ocean and looked around. "I don't see him" he said once he resurfaced.

"Haapyy" Natsu said holding onto the boat, the cat looked at him you better fly. Happy took off into the air just as a humongous wave hit. They were swirled around, screaming all they way. Eventually Natsu let go and the rest were dragged under.

They awoke in the morning on the beach. "Is everyone ok?" Lucy asked. Grey and Erza groaned. Happy looked around"Where's Natsu" he asked. "Forget about him happy we need to find the village" Happy frowned,"I'm fine Happy" the cat whipped around. "Natsu" he yelled. Natsu smiled slightly (omg)"Yeah but could you get this shark tooth out of my back, it really itches" the rest of the 'team' expected to see a small white shard but they were shocked.

Lodged in the other mages back was a foot long spear (not a real spear) hanging out from his spinal cord. Happy struggled to pull it out, the tossed it into the ocean. Natsu stretched lets go he said walking off onto a path.

The group eventually reached a large door made from trees, on it read KEEP OUT. "Open up if you don't want to die" Natsu yelled. He ducked Erza's fist. "Why, why would you say that?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked up, two men where standing there spears in hand.

"State your business" one said glaring at Natsu. Erza brought up her formal front and stated "We are here to rid you of your curse; we come from the guild fairy tail". The men looked at her for a moment, "show your guild marks" they said simultaneously.

Happy turned around and lifted up his bandanna, Gray lifted his shirt, Erza tilted to the side and removed part of her armor, Lucy raised her hand but Natsu, Natsu had disappeared. The guards looked around where is your pink haired friend the other asked nervously.

Open the gates some one yelled. The guards began to sweat the 'team' walked into the village and sweat dropped. There in the center of the collection of people was Natsu, acting as if he had not just infiltrated a whole other civilization. 'Seriously what's wrong with him' they thought [not Happy]

* * *

_**The ending isn't my best but I'm tired, don't expect any tomorrow have fun with your family and leave me alone to sit in the house and be lonely…so lonely l'm gonna start having character chats just for fun**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope**_** ya'll got fat yesterday…I'm not country I just felt like writing 'ya'll'**_

* * *

Chapter 20:

Natsu stared at the moon. Purple and ominous, 'Idiots' he thought. 'We don't need to destroy the got damn moon'. Natsu looked back at his sleeping "team mates". He got up and walked out. He ended up at an enclosed space in the corner of the village. He made a small fire in his hand but unlike normal flames, these were black.

He placed the strange flame on the grass. In a perfect circle it all died. Turning brown shriveling the fire gave off a strange light somehow, it comforted Natsu, having the flames of the apocalypse dragon. It made him feel whole.

* * *

Morning soon came, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy went out to find some way to lift the curse leaving Erza behind to gather more information. They walked along in silence, "so what exactly are we looking for, she says" gray and Natsu turn around to see Lucy inside her clock spirit.

Natsu snorted at her laziness and gray sweat dropped. Lucy saw the look Natsu was giving her "what, she says" horiglum mimics Lucy, "the curse could affect us at any time, she says". Natsu turned back around "so you save yourself" he says walking forward.

Lucy looked down thinking about what he said while gray growled "shut up" the ice mage yelled "Lucy doesn't have the stamina we do just cut her some slack" (Lucy is a bitch no offense to Lucy lovers).

Natsu ignored him then turned to the side "crap" he said. Gray and Lucy turned as well, there towering over them was a gigantic rate in a maids outfit. It spit a gas out from its mouth. "Gah" gray yelled covering his nose. The smoke reached Lucy and horiglum fell over. "Runnnnnnn" gray yelled sprinting off.

Lucy followed behind; suddenly Natsu fell from above and sprinted off at his fastest speed. He stopped turned around the sprinted back leaping into the air and kicking the rat hard in its face. Gray and Lucy stopped and watched the monstrous creature fall.

Happy landed on Natsu's head, said mage cover his nose and started to breathe through his mouth. 'The hell was that' he thought to himself. He looked at the other two, "there's a temple up ahead we might find clues there" Lucy nodded and gray scowled but went along with it.

Oh if only they had known

* * *

_**important must read**_

_**okay thats was a boring chapter oh well, any how you should know that i lost a bet and now i have to right a yaoi story...specificly a natsu gets captured and raped story. i had to tell you all cus i dont want anyone thinking im some porn writer ughh...but yeh thats gonna be up soon and i cant delet it soooo whatever. i feel weired**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I got grounded but was able to sneak onto the computer, great right?**_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Lucy panted leaning on a wall in the temple, gray inspected some markings on the wall and Natsu was looking around taping the floor with his foot. "This island was originally called MoonIsland" gray randomly stated. "Moon island, moon curse, moon markings. This seems suspicious" Lucy responded catching her breath.

Happy held up a bone"Natsu look!" he exclaimed "don't eat that" Natsu said simply "this place doesn't seem sturdy at all" gray ignored him. Lucy's eye twitched "well stop stomping on the ground and he-"Natsu stomped on the ground extremely hard and broke the floor.

"You idiot!" Grey and Lucy yelled simultaneously falling down into the hole Natsu and happy beside them. "Happy cant you f- dammit I told you not to eat that!" Natsu said loudly to the choking cat above him.

Natsu jumped up from the rubble and jumped over to happy jamming his hand down the cats throat to remove the bone he had swallowed. Lucy rubbed her head glaring at the pink hared mage "Where are we?" she groaned. Gray crawled out from a block "Some sort of cavern "he said looking up.

Natsu walked forward, "oh?" he said. "what is it?" gray growled, Natsu walked forward some more looking upwards. Grey followed"!" Lucy gaped at the scene in front of her, encased in ice was a large monster. Its arms and legs long and wide while its body and head were relatively small.

"DELIORA!?" Grey yelled, Natsu glanced back at him 'he knows something' (obviously)"impossible how is it here" Grey continued to rant. "Grey calm down" Lucy said "Grey" happy mumbled. Grey looked down then glared at it,"Deliora" he said "the devil of misfortune and disaster". Natsu looked up 'a Zeref creation?' he wondered.

He heard some voices off to the side and pushed the others over to the rocks covering there mouths so they wouldn't make noise. A man with abnormally large eyebrows and a dog-like man came in. Mr. Eyebrows (as Natsu calls him) spoke "is this where you say you heard voices?" "Ooon" the dog man said.

Mr. Eyebrows yawned"daytime, makes me sleepy" he said "did you get any moon drip on you?" the dog man turned to him "I didn't!" he yelled "okay I was just joking, idiot" "Oooon"

'Moon drip?' Natsu pondered.

A girl came in, she had curly pink hair held up in pig tails, "someone has harassed angelica" she wined "you mean the rat" dog man dead panned. The girl pouted "she's not a rat; she's a mouse that gallops in darkness…and love"

Natsu almost snorted 'love: the avoidance of loneliness' "something must be wrong with her" Lucy whispered "they don't appear to be affected by the curse" happy whispered back.

"There are intruders" eyebrows spoke, Lucy thought they had heard them. "We need to get rid of them" the girl spoke "we'll kill them" dog yelled.

Natsu's eyes narrowed a vicious gleam in them' we shall see who kills who"

* * *

_**Okay so sorry but I was banned from the computer so I couldn't even draft chapters to post and ill be out over the weekend please forgive me…please**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay here we go another chapter for you that I really don't feel like writing but oh well I don't have a life anyways.**_

* * *

Chapter 22:

The three left and Natsu and the others came out from hiding. They stood in silence for a while, "why did they bring Deliora here" gray mumbled. "It was supposed to be sealed" Natsu looked at him "sealed?" gray shook his head. "It was sealed in an iceberg on the Northern Continent. It's an immortal demon that penetrated the Isbin area 10 years ago" Natsu narrowed his eyes, gray continued "It's a devil that my teacher Ul sealed at the risk of her life"

Lucy's mouth fell agape while Natsu stood unaffected. Gray clenched his fist whoever those people are working for I won't let them get away with disgracing Ul's name" again there was silence, "can this be the cause of the curse?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded "probably"Natsu looked up" we could always try to finish it ourselves" as those words left his mouth gray whipped around to punch him but Natsu dodged effortlessly.

"don't you even try!" gray yelled "if that ice melts and Deliora starts moving no one would be able to stop it!" Natsu looked at him blankly" would the ice melt that easily?" gray froze for a moment then looked down "no" he growled. "Ul cased ice shell covering Deliora in unmeltable ice, so if they know that they can't melt it why did they bring it here?"

"That girl was talking about the moon we should wait here until it comes out" Natsu interjected. They stared at him Happy laid on the floor. "sure" Lucy said slowly gray sat down on a rock by the ice without a word 'Ul' he thought. He stared at the ice as memories with his teacher flooded his mind.

Lucy sighed "this is boring" then she got an idea"Open gate to the lyre, Lyra" a lady with wings and a harp poofed into existence. "Kyaaa I haven't seen you in ages Lucy!" Lyra yelled"another weirdo happy mumbled" Natsu glanced at them "what do you want me to sing for you today Lucy!?" Lyra asked "anything's fine" Lucy answered.

Lyra began her song, it was soothing calm and sweet, happy and Lucy swayed to it gray began to shake but Natsu stood against the wall expressing nothing. A tear slid down grays cheek, Natsu's nose twitched 'salt? Oh he's crying' Natsu thought. "lyra sing something more cheerful!" Lucy yelled "Eeeh you should have said so" she yelled you no what just hush what if somebody comes down here"

Soon everyone was asleep except for gray he sat silently hands on his face, just sitting.

* * *

**_gray is a depressing person any how heres natsu in my bedroom...akward_**

_**My Natsu: *looks around* how did I get here?**_

_**Me: I brought you through a portal**_

_**MN : who are you?**_

_**Me: I am your creator**_

_**MN: you're crazy**_

_**Me: im gonna kill you in the next chapter**_

_**MN: what why?**_  
_**Me: I either kill you or you meet your other versions**_

_**MN:… there are others?**_

_**Me: yes**_

_**MN: ill meet them then**_

_**Me: *evil smile* this is going to be interesting**_

_**MN: I hate you**_

_**Me: I love you**_

_**MN: what?**_

_**Me: nothing!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I feel like shit today but guess what; nobody gives a fuck here's your goddamn chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 23:

A soft rumbling filled the cavern, then it intensified Lucy Grey and happy awoke to the sight of a purple light coming through the sealing and Natsu standing in front of it. Natsu looked up as the ceiling opened allowing more light in.

"Purple moon light?!" gray yelled "What is it what's happening?" Lucy screeched. The ceiling opened completely and a blinding light filtered through. The beam struck down onto Deliora,"we need to find where the light is coming from" gray ordered gesturing to the staircase.

They climb them and enter the temple again; the light is coming down the ceiling and into the floor. They climb some more steps and reach the top. Men wearing strange robes stand around a circle where the moonlight is being concentrated. There mumbling strange words that Natsu doesn't understand.

"they're exposing Deliora to this light but why" Lucy asks. Lyra suddenly appears next to her "it's a spell called moon drip" she begins "only this spell can melt the ice on that demon the curse on this island is most definitely because of it" gray grits his teeth " they don't know how gruesome Deliora is!"

Natsu prepared to jump out and attack the men in robes but just then a man wearing an ugly demon-like mask comes along Mr. Eyebrows and dog behind him. The girl somewhat materializes from no where and speaks "Reiti-sama I'm sorry but intruders where here today but we let them escape"

Reiti hums not seeming concerned "sherry" he says "when will Deliora be revived?" "Today or tomorrow" the dog man growls "which is it!" he yells. The dog is ignored, "only the village has humans…go destroy it"

Natsu scowls slightly "I don't like messes but…" Reiti trails off. Gray shudders 'that voice please tells me it's a lie!'

* * *

_**It's short whatever ill update 3 chaps on Monday so don't complain I'm truly miserable**_

_**MN: what's your problem?**_

_**Me: go to hell!**_

_**MN: No needs to be so hostile… where are the others**_

_**Me: locked up in my office trying to kill each other**_

_**MN: why?**_

_**Me: because they think that there duplicate is evil even though that is partially true on both cases they are still idiots**_

_**MN: well, let them in**_

_**Me: *opens door***_

_**Creepy Natsu: ill melt your eyeballs!**_

_**Anime Natsu: ill roast you alive!**_

_**MN: …**_

_**Me: *pushes him in* have fun!*slams door close blocking out all of the rude and quit hurtful curses***_

_**I'm suddenly in a better mood**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm finally free I'm so sorry I know you all hate me now *sniff* I'm so so so terribly sorry please forgive meeeeee!**_

* * *

Chapter 24:

Natsu leaps from there hiding spot "We won't allow you to continue" he says coolly. "That mark, there from fairy tail!" Sherry exclaims. Reiti turns his head slightly to look at her "What are you waiting for go destroy the village". Natsu narrows his eyes "And why must you do that?" Reiti held out a fist "All who appose our plans are our enemies" was his simple reply. Images of a small town being destroyed and people being brutally murdered filled his mind. He glared at the man in front of him "That's your reason" he stated more than questioned.

Gray suddenly ran towards Reiti fist in hand, "Sop this useless ritual!" he yelled placing his hands on the ground. Ice spiked up from the earth, Reiti hmphed and placed a single hand down countering the attack. The two ice masses shattered, gray glared while Reiti kept his calm façade. "Leon do you know what your doing?" gray growled behind gritted teeth. 'He knows this person?' Natsu thought. Leon smiled" fu fu it's been a long time, Grey". Happy and Lucy's jaws dropped "EEEEEH?" they yelled.

"What are you doing?" gray repeated Leon ignored the question, "Is it a coincidence that you're here? Well it doesn't matter" he turned back to Sherry and the other two "Go I can take care of my self" "Yes sir!" "Ooon!" Natsu leaped forward to stop them, "No Natsu stay back!" Grey yelled. Natsu was suddenly encased in ice, "Happy!" Grey shouted. "Aye!" the cat responded lifting Lucy into the air." Eeeh were leaving Natsu?" she asked more confused than worried. "Why do you care?" he questioned back. She stayed silent thinking about her actions a second time that day.

The ice shards surrounding Natsu smoothed out and he was now incased in a frozen ball, he looked down at himself 'I look ridiculous' he thought then he melted it and wiped of the access water. He glanced at Grey who's mouth was hanging open and Leon who also looked surprised. "Ill leave you here then" he said then jumped down the side of the cliff. Getting over the shock Grey turned to Leon with renewed anger,"you know Ul gave her life to seal Deliora so why are you trying to destroy what she left us?!"

Leon removed his mask, "stop trying to kid yourself, Grey, you killed Ul after all" Grey clenched his fist and Leon continued "how could you live like that".

His white hair waved in the wind.

* * *

_**I hope that was longer and before I continue the character meeting thing I want you to check out this review from anon692 I really don't know ho to respond**_

**Nice story idea but some of your spelling is wrong and centring your writing makes it look funny and most people have it on the left to right format**

_**Nothing bad to comment about but I forgot to give a response and then he or she sent this message**_

**For fucksake learn to take criticism ,it is a nice quality to have , all i was doing was pointing out alk the problems in the story that i found in thea hope that it could help you ,but you in your infinate glory decide no there is nothing wrong with my story this guy is a flaming bastard who knows nothing, if i wished to flame you i would have writtten a long as fuck paragraph and reposted it so many times that you delete the story or just something incredibly hurtful, so please this is not a flame this is criticism learn to tell which is which as criticism might give you some help with your writing**

_**Um wow I still don't understand what was wrong here and I'm sorry if my spelling is incorrect my editor must not be working right and for a fact I like centering my words I thought it was easier to read…sorry :(**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**This will be confusing if you don't read chapter 24 remember I always delete ANs cus I hate them**_

* * *

Chapter 25:

Sweat rolled down grays face 'you killed Ul' echoed in his brain. Leon glared at Grey "It's presumptuous to even mention your name" (great, fancy words just what we need) a large flower of ice flew at the raven haired mage knocking him backwards onto a stone. "Le-Leon?" he asked said man scoffed "What feeling so guilty you cant even counter attack, if so then I ask for you not to get in the way of reviving Deliora"( and now we have the fancy dialog gah)

Grey looked down, then lifted his head to stare Leon in the eye "I won't let you" Leon smirked. "That's the spirit, lets have a match its been a while" he held up one hand " Ice make 'Eagle'" birds materialized and flew towards Grey" Ice make 'shield'" he yelled. The birds flew around it and crashed around gray. "Fu fu did you forget my ice shifts around" gray leaped from the entourage he rolled away. "Ice make 'hammer'" a large hammer appeared above Leon he held up to fingers "Ice make 'ape'" the ice mammal blocked the attack.

"You're pathetic" Leon sneered "You still use two hands for molding magic" Grey narrowed his eyes "Its Ul's teachings, one handed magic is incomplete and unbalanced" Leon stared him down " I'm special, I've surpassed Ul's teachings long ago" . Grey clenched his fist "Don't think so highly of yourself" Leon raised an eyebrow. Were you even able to hit me once?" Grey tched put a hand and fist together then both hands on the ground. "Ice geyser" stalagmites of ice erupted from the stone and the on looking worshippers ran away as it shattered.

Leon raised his hand ounce again it erupted in a bright light making the shattered ice around him sparkle. "Though our paths differ time has been frozen and I'm still better than you. A giant ice dragon flipped gray into the air and he crashed into the ground. Leon now spoke with anger "my goal was to surpass Ul but you ruined that goal, now the only way to surpass Ul is to defeat Deliora" Grey's eyes widened "Are you insane you have no idea how dangerous Deliora is its impossible!"

Leon grit his teeth, shards of ice erupted around grays body"don't 'impossible' me" Leon growled "don't say you've forgotten YOU challenged Deliora and that's why Ul died now you vanish you DIE!"

* * *

_**Okay that was way too much Grey if you want I can start cutting out all of the other character battles and just do it from Natsu's perspective but not a pov cus those get annoying sometimes. Any how I would really appreciate some ideas and reviews it would make me happy…really happy.**_

_**Me: *slowly opens door holding all three natsu's***_

_**MN: what the hell where you thinking leaving me with these two idiots! Mister 'wants to murder everyone' is okay but that other guy with the white scarf is such a god damn goody-goody11**_

_**Me: you actually lost your temper I need to edit your character*turns and rummages through cupboard***_

_**MN: what are you doing?**_

_**Me: *looks at other natsu's sleeping and brings out ax***_

_**MN: the hell?**_

_**Me: *raises ax***_

_**MN: wait what are you doing**_

_**Me: *laughs hysterically as she hacks Natsu to many BLOODY PEICES***_

_**Creepy Natsu: aww I wanted to kill him**_

_**Me: oh you're awake**_

_**CN: yeh so is he* points to anime Natsu***_

_**AN: you killed him*stares at bloody pieces of flesh then at bloody girl***_

_**Me: * brings out chainsaw and machete* yep and you two are next**_

_**Lasting natsu's: WHAT!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Finally some Natsu and a guild member realizing he isn't all that bad…kind of : /**_

* * *

Chapter 26:

Gray awoke to seeing a shadowed figure crouched next to him. It was Natsu, simply staring at him Grey blinked "Natsu why are you here?" the rose haired mage didn't answer but simply lifted the ice mage over his shoulder and began his trek back over the hill. "Where's Leon?" Grey asked "I don't know" Natsu answered curtly. (What does that mean?) "Natsu" gray continued "I can't blame you for taking this mission" Natsu glanced back at him tears began to fall down Grey's face mixing with blood. "I really can't"

"don't feel bad just because you lost" Grey was surprised to hear Natsu's answer the raised an eyebrow "yeh because you've lost a battle before" Natsu snorted slightly "… you'd be surprised at how many times I've been ambushed by a group of s-class mages and end up flying of a cliff" Grey's eyes widened "You mean those times when we wouldn't see you for weeks-" Natsu finished for him "I was probably stranded in a forest, cave, or even the ocean" Grey was silent for a while "but didn't you have Happy?" Natsu sighed, he was talking too much "I sent him home with money for food and told him not to say anything"

Grey stared at the ground. All those weeks alone and injured must have been hell. He remembered he was even missing when they were still twelve what had happened and why was he ambushed repeatedly? And then all the others did was groan at his return almost as if they had wanted him to die, what had it been like for happy?

"I see" Erza said after Lucy finished explaining the situation. "Do you have a plan" she asked. Lucy beamed "Yes"

* * *

_**crap ending I know and way too short and not enough Natsu gah I feel like an ass…was this easier to read…I hope so**_

_**MN: you… I hate you**_

_**Me:*acts innocent* why?**_

_**MN: you killed me**_

_**Me: you don't sound mad**_

_**MN: I…I…I hate you so much**_

_**Me: I'm still in love with you**_

_**MN: *troll face* WHAT**_

_**Me: you're delusional**_

_**MN: no you are**_

_**Me:*grabs ax* what was that**_

_**MN: nothing!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I have exams this week so I'm cramming as much as I can**_

* * *

Chapter 27:

Lucy was about to explain her plan when the mayor came forward "What's going on?" he asked. Lucy turned to him while Erza searched for Natsu and Grey. "There are some people up by the temples that have been causing your curse problem. They are coming to destroy the village and we need to stop the-" the mayor panicked "NO! I didn't ask for this! Destroy the moon the moon!" some others dragged him away. "Don't mind him" one said "He hasn't been the same since his son died" the mayor continued to yell. "Leave it to us and we'll fix this" Lucy said.

Minutes later

"I have finished preparation princes" Virgo said. Lucy smiled "thanks, you always do things quickly" Virgo tilted her head "will you punish me?" Lucy sighed. Happy stared at her "you're an idiot" he deadpanned. Lucy deflated "why would you say that" Happy sighed "because nobody would fall for that trick". She huffed "it's the perfect pitfall, it they are going to destroy the village they have to come through the entrance right? When they do they'll fall into the hole" Happy shook his head "Only a retard could fall for that" the others agreed. "Just wait and see" she growled.

"Someone is coming!" a guard yelled "Open the gate" Erza answered also skeptical about the plan. As the gate rose Lucy became exited to prove that her plan would work but gaped to see Natsu come through followed by Grey supporting himself on a stick. Natsu stopped at the grass covered hole and looked up "Seriously" he said "No one would fall for tha-"Grey fell in "oh, I stand corrected". Natsu peered at Grey laying unconscious in the trap, "you should get him out of there" Lucy pouted "No duh" she said "Lets cover the hole"

Natsu rolled his eyes and pointed upwards, they followed with there eyes. Comical tears fell from Lucy's eyes as they all stared at the giant rat carrying a large bucket filled with green slim. "Oh good the mages are here as well" Sherry said "Ooooon" a large blop of the slim fell down towards Lucy, she held out her hand "slim?" before it touched her Erza yanked her back. It spilled over a patch of weeds and melted the whole thing down to a shallow hole.

Panic spread through the crowd, "if they spill that" one man said "the whole village will be destroyed!" "well be killed!" just as those words where heard the bucket tipped and the slim rained down on the people below.

* * *

_**Oh I have a headache**_

_**MN: …**_

_**CN: …**_

_**AN: …**_

_**Me: why are you guys staring at me?**_

_**ALL: your so flat chestded**_

_**Me: *glares and brings out bazooka* oh, I see. I hope you all like to clean up stains cus when I re-spawn you that's what you'll be doing**_

_**ALL: wait!**_

_**Me: what?**_

_**CN: can I kill them**_

_**MN: *face palms***_

_**AN: are you retarded or something**_

_**Me: you know what forget this*places down bazooka grab money and leaves***_

_**ALL: where are you going?**_

_**Me: to get a botox injection where else!**_

_**AN: she knows we were just joking right?**_

_**MN: no she probably torture us when she gets back**_

_**CN: I hope I get to**_

_**AN: you're evil**_

_**Fighting starts**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I really don't want to go to school tomorrow and for those reading my other story I left the chapter on my schools Microsoft so I can't update until tomorrow sorry for the delay**_

* * *

Chapter 28:

The slime fell at an alarming rate, Natsu tched. "Everyone to the center of the village!" he yelled. The others complied, standing directly under the acidic sheet of green poison Natsu breathed out a giant column of fire disintegrating enough of it to keep the citizens alive. Unfortunately the mayor had positioned himself by his son's grave in the path of the slim. "Mayor1" the people yelled as the slim engulfed the spot he was sitting in. luckily Virgo came up moments latter carrying the shocked man.

The mayor looked at the half melted grave in anguish then his eyes widened when the man with large eyebrows kicked the remaining rock from its spot. Natsu thought about the grave he made for Lissana and his eyes darkened. Sherry huffed "for pity's sake we where going to give you an instant death. I guess there will be lots of blood now".

Natsu snorted "And what makes you so sure it will be ours or the citizens" Sherry laughed "you mages are far too week to stop us even if your numbers are greater. Erza raised an eyebrow "you do not know our strengths so how can you possibly propose that?" Lucy snickered slightly when Sherry's face turned red"

The citizens began to run the opposite way carrying the still unconscious gray and enraged mayor. "Angelica" Sherry said "Chuu" the rat picked up Sherry and flew at amazing speeds past Natsu who made no motion to stop them. They were high in the sky by the time Lucy realized that she grabbed the rodents foot.

"Idiot" Natsu mumbled, Lucy began to hit the rats foot when she got no response she began to tickle it. The rat started laughing and stopped spinning its tail and all three fell. Natsu watched until the giant mammal crashed. "She is so stupid" he said, "Sherry will be angry" Erza eyed the steadily "I think you can handle this Natsu ill go and assist Lucy" Erza turned and ran to where the rat had fallen leaving Natsu.

Happy chased after her picking her up and flying full speed to where he could see action "wow your lighter than Lucy" Natsu scoffed and turned to his opponents. He easily rushed forward and knocked down the dog 'easy to knock over but…' he instantly got back up 'recovers quickly' he blew a steady but weak( compared to his other roar) breath of fire at Mr. eyebrows but the flames were somehow dismissed.

Eyebrows smirked "I'm Yuuka and that is Toby you must have heard of lamia- gah!" Natsu shot streams of fire from his hands at both of them. "Listen when I'm talking to you bastard1" Yuuka growled. "I don't care" Natsu said "my objective right now is to make you suffer be grateful that I can't kill you" (meh)

Yuuka grit his teeth "stay out of this Toby ill take care of him" "ooooon" Yuuka took a stance then swung his arm at Natsu "surge" he said and a sort of field flew at the fire mage. He dodged, Yuuka swung again and Natsu dodged again each attack leaving indentions on the ground. Yuuka began to explain his magic will forming spheres around his hand. Natsu wasn't listening he only caught parts like "Nullifies, blocks magic, and all mages are powerless before me!"

The spheres rushed at Natsu he put a hand up, it hit. Ounce the smoke cleared Yuuka was shocked to see Natsu standing uninjured. "You're not a challenge" he said rushing forward. Yuuta faced his palm towards Natsu "surge!" he said, a circular shield formed. Natsu's fist went straight through it inches from his opponents face. But it began to contort violently, Yuuka laughed "you fool you you'll be torn to pieces.

Natsu made no notion that he was in pain, he clenched his fist and shot fire in a powerful stream from his elbow. Yuuka flinched at the size and heat of the flames "fights never end fast enough when I can't kill my opponents" Natsu seemed to complain. His fist rocketed through the barrier and sent Yuuka flying backwards, his shield dispelled.

* * *

_**If I could kill those characters then Natsu's fights would be faster.**_

_**MN+CN: so were you also raised by Achnologia?**_

_**AN: *growls* no I was raised by Igneel your dragon is evil**_

_**MN: *glares***_

_**CN: *laughs* can't argue with that**_

_**ME: oh by the way CN I think I need to change your story line**_

_**CN: huh why?**_

_**ME: because I may not be making a second version of Black Dragons Child**_

_**CN: …so what will you replace me with?**_

_**ME: Dark Minds**_

_**CN: so what will happen if I change?**_

_**ME: not much but your dad would be Igneel**_

_**CN: I don't want that**_

_**ME: hey blame time cus I'm not wasting my life on another story like this one**_

_**MN: just see if one of your fans wants to write it**_

_**AN: you do realize that you'll be the odd one out**_

_**MN: * kills AN***_

_**ME: well you heard the hot guy does anyone want to write version 2 anyone is welcome to try!**_

_**MN: what did you call me?**_

_**ME: a faggot now go the fuck to hell**_

_**(I have nothing against homosexuals)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I don't wanna go to school I don't wanna*cries***_

* * *

Chapter 29:

Yuuka bounced against the hard stone whirling himself into a crater unconscious. Natsu turned to Toby "Are you just going to stand there looking like a fish or are you going to fight" A vein popped on Toby's head "you wont defeat me so quickly! I'm stronger than Yuuka!" Natsu rolled his eyes "somehow I doubt that". Toby growled Paralysis nails: Mega Jellyfish" Toby's nails grew and turned green. "Paralysis, really that's the best you got" Toby blinked at him "how did you know I used paralysis magic?"

Natsu sighed "this guy is dumber than Lucy," Toby slashed at him "if these touch you you'll be electrocuted paralyzed and then all that awaits is death!" Natsu dodged every slash he raised an eyebrow. "You have something on your forehead" Toby touched his face "huh" he collapsed. "Dumbass". He glanced at Bobo's grave "the least I could do is make a new one"

"Ow" Lucy got up from her fall she luckily landed on the rodent (I think its dead). She heard sobbing from above Sherry glared at her tears running heavily down her face. "Look at what you've done, girlie. Reiti-sama won't have confidence in me any more. I won't be loved, and now angelica…I wont forgive you!" she thrust two hands out "wood doll!" Lucy's jaw dropped when a large tree came to life and attacked her.

The upturned earth shot her sideways. "Open gate of the bull: Taurus" a menacing bull poofed into existence, he slashed down the tree with a "moooo!" Sherry gasped "stellar spirits?" hearts filled the cows eyes "Lucy-san your body moooves so hotly!"…"making your spirit say that is rather cruel" Sherry said "I don't want him to" Lucy argued.

Sherry smiled as Taurus rushed at her "You are rather unfortunate to meet with me though". The spirit suddenly turned and swung at Lucy who fell back to (pitifully) dodge. "T-Taurus what are you doing?!" he grasped her neck and pinned her. She choked, "Lucy-san I can't control myself" he growled Sherry laughed "I use doll play magic, I can control anything non-living but even stellar spirits since they're not human"

Sherry giggled "Taurus try stripping her" the bull ripped part of Lucy's shirt a perverted smile on his face "Gah Taurus are you even being controlled!? Close! Close gate of the bull!" Lucy twisted and pulled to get her spirit of all in vein. Sherry held her hand out "you can't close the gate one sordidly can you? Fairy Tail mages are only this strong aren't they" Lucy frowned "CLOSE DOOR OF THE BULL!" The bull disappeared. (Please I could have done that…. Probably…DON'T JUGE ME) Sherry's mouth fell open Lucy blinked "I-I've done it I've forced gate closer!"

She stood with a smirk, "now what did you say about Fairy Tail?"

* * *

_**The Natsu's are busy today soooo yeh bye.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ill update one last time Friday and give you all a holiday special be sure to read my other story please**_

* * *

Chapter 30:

"Open dog of the lesser, Plue!" "Puuun" the dog-ish creature puffed into existence. It ran towards Sherry who instantly controlled him. Plue ran back and began to attack Lucy yelling "puun" the whole time. Sherry gaped at the ineffectiveness of the small spirit. Lucy lashed her whip at the women who dodged. "Tch worthless spirit" Plue was released and Sherry created a rock doll instead.

Lucy began to sweat "Rocks" the monstrosity attacked her, and she ran from it but tripped. She noticed the ocean a few feet away and reached for Aquarius. 'But she can't break rocks and will sweep me up two…' she thought but the smiled. "Open door to the water bearer Aquarius!" the beautiful mermaid burst from the water. Unfortunately with her attitude she and Lucy got into an argument "- and that's why you'll never get a boyfriend" Aquarius said "GAH" Lucy yelled

"Doll play: puppeteer" Sherry said with a laugh "Aquarius obliterate her" the mermaid scowled "I don't need you to tell me that!" Lucy was swept up in a current and Sherry began to snicker until she was swept up as well "KYAAAAH WHAT IS THIS" the mage yelled as she and Lucy swirled around dramatically.

"Idiots" Aquarius said in a soft tone before she disappeared. Both Sherry and Lucy staggered around with swirls in there eyes. They began a pitiful catfight until Lucy's arm hit her enemy upside her head knocking the other mage down. "In the name of love, avenge me Angelica". The rat (Huh it didn't die…yet) leaped from the forest and was about to land stomach down on Lucy. The rat fell comically to the side from a slash of Ezra's sword. The red haired sighed "Are you alright?" she asked. Lucy smiled "yeh but we should be getting back"

Erza nodded in agreement and headed off Happy flying above them.

* * *

_**Meh its short…as always but I'm tired so ill update an exams chap on Friday sorry to people who don't celebrate x-mas and a chapter on Friday then I'm on break for the weekend but during my absence this week ill be working on my other story please review on it.**_

_**MN: you sound desperate**_

_**ME: *ignores him* I need a better name**_

_**CN: how about retard**_

_**ME: *kills CN***_

_**AN: how about… agenda-kun**_

_**ME: too long**_

_**MN: just keep calling yourself 'ME'**_

_**MON: no ill be called MON from now on**_

_**Living Natsu's: …why?**_

_**I killed them**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**HOLIDAY CHAPTER (31) **_

* * *

Chapter 31:

Natsu sat as his usual spot by the guilds window staring sadly at the snow. It was a day before Christmas Eve and everyone was already celebrating. Beer was replaced with eggnog and the bar had lovely green tresses (I have no idea what that is) on it. Makarove was dressed in a Santa costume and Mira-Jane as an elf. "I still think Elf-man should be an elf, it would be funny considering his name" Makarov snorted in his drunken haze "Ya want anotha elf phfft, make Natsu your got damn elf"

As if somebody had pressed pause, the whole guild went silent. Natsu made no notion that he heard but turned to see everyone staring at him. "He wouldn't make a good elf" one member said indignantly. Natsu ex haled heavily and turned back to the window. Not noticing the tension Makarove laughed, "Oh that reminds me, I got everyone tickets to the mountain resort so we'll be leaving at noon tomorrow.

Forgetting the previous situation everyone erupted in thanks, Natsu got up and left but Happy stayed behind. "It's my gift to you brats now lets party!" the activities exploded again and only Mira had seen the pink haired mage leave. She huffed "rude".

Natsu walked through the streets kicking at the snow. 'It's almost her birthday' he thought, he stopped walking and looked at the sky. 'Haku' he continued to walk until he entered the woods and to a clearing. In the center was a single cherry blossom tree. Surprisingly it still had all its petals; he walked over and sat beneath it staring at the sheet of white before him. 'She would hate how I've changed' he thought humorously memories of a sweet energetic pink haired girl filled his mind. He flinched remembering her death "Haku, my little rotten little sister. You'd always get mad when I said that" he relaxed against the tree and continued to watch the snow fall until he fell asleep.

Happy burst into the guild in a mild panic, "Master! Natsu didn't come home last night have you seen him" it was 10: 48 members were preparing for departure in 1 hour 15 minutes. (About) Makarov who was now sober frowned "No he hasn't come by… I'm sure he'll show up" as soon as those words left his mouth Natsu came through the doors, he explained to Happy what happened ant gave the cat some expensive sushi.

Five carriages arrived at 11:58 and they all took of with Natsu running by the side. They traveled for about six hours occasionally passing around food though none was offered to Natsu. They sped up a mountain when the already heavy storm turned into a blizzard and Natsu disappeared though no one noticed. The sun began to set when they arrived and the air was freezing.

When they arrived at the winter resort Natsu was already there with some hot chocolate in his hand. "Natsu? How did you get here so fast?" Natsu took a sip of his drink that was somehow bubbling viciously. "I fell of the side of the cliff and had to climb back up and ended up here" Happy frowned "You okay" Natsu nodded and continued to down his drink. The other guild members ignored him and Maklarove had somehow gotten drunk again so he didn't notice.

They guild members explored the grounds playing fighting and drinking. There were multiple cabins positioned in a large circle expanding about 380 ft. in the center of the circle was a large dining hall. By nine everyone was famished; they migrated to the dining hall followed by some other random people that took extra rooms at the resort.

When they entered the building they saw Natsu there at the center by a gigantic tree organizing different colored boxes. He noticed them but said nothing; he straightened one last box then sat down. There were seating cards placed strategically so that you sat with the people you went on missions the most with. Grey groaned a bit when he was placed next to Natsu.

Said mage had his head in his hand obviously depressed about something but nobody paid any mind. Maids and butlers came out with appetizers, bread cut into the shape of fern trees and some oil mixed with herbs to dip it in. Happy was given fish instead of bread wich he chose to brag about.

Conversation filled the room, Erza and Lucy talked about some girl things but Natsu stayed silent. Of course Grey had to be at the edge of the table so feeling awkward he attempted to start a conversation "So…*fake coughing* um something wrong?" he settled for a question. Natsu side glanced him then went back to staring at the wall "Why do you care" he said dully. A vein popped up on Grey's head "What's your problem! I'm just trying to start a conversation!" his yell attracted attention from some others sitting near them.

Natsu turned in his seat to look at him "The only reason you're trying to talk to me is because you can't speak with anyone else" Grey knew that was true but didn't admit it out loud. He growled and was about to speak again when the maids brought out the entrees. Filet mignon, cooked medium with a baked potato that was stuffed with bacon (*drools on keyboard*) sour cream, and cheese (…never mind too much stuff mixed together) though happy received a raw fish instead of steak.

Grey gawked at the meal and looked over at Natsu who was wiping his mouth. 'How did he finish so fast' Grey wondered glancing at the empty plate. He was about to dig in when soup was brought out, or fish chowder in Happy's case, with a wad of bread sticking out. Natsu finished that at amazing speeds as well while most others were already full.

Grey stuffed his face determined not to lose in his imaginary eating contest. Lucy and Erza noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Finally desert was brought out; a warm chocolate volcano cake with fudge lava surrounded by a sea off whip cream and ice cream. On another plate was a large chocolate chip cookie covered in hot fudge and sprinkles. Everyone practically drooled over what was in front off them.

The lucky cat got cream, minced fish, and a crab cake. Grey glared at Natsu preparing to win his made up battle only to face fault when he saw both plates empty and the fire mage drinking some hot chocolate contently.

Natsu yawned and left as Grey rushed to beat the pinkettes speed only to choke and have other mages laugh at him. Happy stayed behind for unknown reasons but soon every one was assigned a cabin and headed off to bed. Grey was not surprised that he had to stay with Erza and Lucy but knew that the 'pink punk' would also be in there cabin. He entered the dark wood room and groaned when he saw Natsu sleeping soundly on the bunk beds, on the top bunk for that matter.

The girls said good night to him and walked through a door to the other side of the cabin. Gray glared venomously at the bottom bunk before climbing in and letting sleep consume him.

Natsu got up early and left before anybody else, he walked off from the grounds and into the thick pine forest. He kept walking until he met a clearing; he sighed when he saw there was no tree in the center but sat any ways. He laid back thinking off her and the others, "Happy birthday at least" he said sadly "I wonder why our parents didn't name you Kurisumasu or kurisuma maybe kurisu if they were really lazy but no they named you Haku" he sighed 'it suits you'

He heard a horn blow in the distance 'I should get back' he got up and ran towards the dining hall arriving as normal with all the others. They were seated the same as yesterday and were served simple pancakes, eggs, and bacon. After the maids sang a Christmas song they all received there presents. Everyone from the guild got one presents from every single other member leaving the random citizens speechless.

Everyone had mountains of boxes except for Natsu. He had two decent sized packages, one from Happy the other from Makarove. He opened the cat's gift first to find a sealing book; he glanced at his blue companion both sharing a secret. He thanked the feline and opened the other and blinked coal he raised an eyebrow trying to see if the old man was somehow labeling him as evil or whatever but caught nothing in his cheerful orbs.

Natsu picked up a coal and bit into it. "Hmmm" he swallowed and gave a forced smile to the guild master, "Thanks old man".

The other members ripped open there gifts leaving some for Erza to seal away, Lucy came across a relatively small package and opened it without seeing the giver. Her eyes sparkled, "A new key, oh and key polisher" she squealed "Who got me this" whispers erupted trying to find out who gave the girl such a thoughtful gift.

Makarove coughed grabbing attention "Natsu did" he said simply.

…

…

…

they all looked for a gift with the dragon slayers name on it and was shocked at what the received, Erza got a new and EXPENCIVE armor, Grey got a special molding lacrima, (You can transfer your magic to it and it will moldable like clay or something…just think of something nice) Veejeter (I think) got dancing shoes, Levy a pen the writes in the air using light, jet got durable sneakers that are enhanced so the rubber wont melt or wear easily and so on.

"Your welcome" Natsu said with a bit of sarcasm then left with happy. Makarove sighed "I'm very disappointed in you all" while outside Natsu was cursing the day he decided to join Fairy Tail. 'I hate you all, why do I even pretend'

_**That was one boring ending oh well we all cant be winners now can we hope it was long**_

_**enough.**_


	32. Chapter 32

The return of Black agenda has come!

* * *

Chapter 32:

Grey awoke to sunshine gleaming through the thin fabric of the tent he was currently housed in. "Where am I?" he asked himself tiredly. He opened the entrance flap and peered out, he walked out looking around confused. "Oh your awake" a lady with short black hair and a rock-like arm smiled at him. "We will be taking shelter in this storage area since the village was destroyed" Grey blinked 'Destroyed?' he thought confused then he remembered what Lyon had said to his lackeys. 'Lyon you...you really did it' he felt pain from his injuries. "Luckily" the lady continued "thanks to Natsu-San no one was injured. And if you would like to see the others they are over there" she pointed to a large tent to his left.

Lucy, Erza, and Happy were there talking. "Oh hey Grey have you seen Natsu" Happy asked Grey was going to snort but then remembered his conversation with the fire mage and simply shook his head. ''We need to find him now'' Erza said with mild frustration. Lucy sighed ''he beat Reiti's men and then vanished'' there was silence, ''Don't tell me he...'' ''I think he did'' ''Aye!"

Natsu stood in front of the large mountain, he glared at the entrance ''someone will witness hell today''

Lyon stared at Toby ''scandalous'' he said ''Are you the only one left?" He got an ''oooon'' in response 'These people are stronger than I thought' he pondered. An old man wearing a half mask and robe appeared behind Toby ''Reviving Deliora will be more difficult now. Even though the moons power will be maximized tonight, if any one stops the ritual then our little demon will be frozen forever,''. Lyon etched ''I should have dealt with the this myself after all those weaklings can't defeat me. My ice blade has surpassed Ul'' the old man smiled. ''And I shall fight as well using my lost magic''

A sudden shaking startled them ''What is this!?" Lyon questioned. ''The ruins are falling apart!" Toby exclaimed. The mountain suddenly tilted. "Look down there'' the old man pointed to a large whole Lyon and Toby looked down ''HIM'' Toby yelled. ''It's harder to break things intentionally than by accident'' Natsu stated to himself. Lyon glared down at him ''What is the meaning of the this!" he asked Natsu huffed ''with your precious fortress tilted how will light shine down on deliora'' his face was shadowed giving him an intimidating air. 'Hell is coming your way'

* * *

_**yosh I am still alive...but I'm still not allowed on this site so I basicly stole my grandma's tablet and now using her internet. Sorry for any bad grammer or spelling this thing doesn't have Microsoft word.**_

**_Edolas Natsu: how did I get here *sobs* _**

**_MN: Why is this guy he_**

**_Mon: shut the fuck up its 2:00 in the morning go to sleep asswipe!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**its so hot in my room right now now I need some water gay my hair is spoofing out...since when do I care about my hair**_

* * *

chapter 33:

''Fairy tail'' Lyon growled a snarl on his face. ''He tilted the ruins so that the moonlight wouldn't hit Deliora'' ( he said that in the last chap wtf) the old man randomly explained. Natsu suddenly jumped up and head butted Lyon. Unfortuently if was just an ice clone which in turn shattered leaving Natsu stuck in the air. ''Can't dodge midair can you'' he said schooling ice eagles at him. Natsu let out a torrent of flames from his mouth to both get him back on the ground and melt the birds. He lit his feet on fire and got himself into a handstand. He spun around letting the flames spread out. Lyon dodged but was then suspended in the air.

Natsu took this chance and spat another hurricane of flames at his opponent. Yet the stone below him crumbled and he fell down thus missing his target. ''Zarti, that was your interference wasn't it'' the old man Zarti smiled ''Ah you saw through me, but I can't lose you just yet you see''. Lyon scowled ''I will defeat Deliora'' he said ''It would be a disgrace to my name if I don't beat this brat'' the room began to become coated in ice at his words and the 'brat' in question emerged from the whole. ''Defeat Deliora-

That's his intention?" Lucy asked stunned as she ran along side Grey, Erza, and Happy.

''You're a freak'' Natsu deadpanned, ''Anything to surpass Ul and to continue dreaming'' he released more ice eagles and Natsu skillfully dodged. ''Because this Up person died'' he said blandly ''Grey killed her!" Lyon yelled surprising Natsu with a stray bird. It impacted raisin steam. Cold eyes gleamed through the obstruction ''So all of the villagers are suffering because you can't leave the past behind you''

''But Up is not dead'' Grey said at the climax of his tale. This news surprised his companions ''it was ten years ago when Lyon and Up found me after Deliora destroyed my hometown. And that's where it all began''

* * *

_**i need sleep...bye bye**_


	34. Chapter 34

I...I have been forgotten

* * *

Chapter 34:

Lucy tilted her head in the direction of the mountain and Happy did the same. ''The mountains tilted?" she stated the obvious. ''Natsu probably did it'' Grey Said ''Now thanks to him ,intentionally or not, moonlight will no longer reach Deliora'' .

Rustling from the surrounding bushes startled them. From the brush came the same men who had been chanting strange words on the wizards first day on the island. ''We've found you fairy tail'' on of the masked men sneered ''A bunch of weirdos!" Happy exclaimed.

Erza faced them sword in hand ''Go on'' she said ''go settle things with Lyon. I can handle myself'' Grey nodded and ran towards the tilted landform 'Lyon doesn't know that Ul is still alive I have to stop him'.

Lyon created an ice wall to separate him and Natsu, said mage was about to destroy the obstical when he caught a familiar smell. A side of the frozen room began to crack and fall apart. Grey burst into the room,''Let me take care of him, Natsu'' the fire mage crossed his arms and stood up straight.

Grey turned to Lyon,''I know that you blame me for kill in Ul ten years ago and I completely agree with your judgment, but'' Grey glared ''I won't forgive YOU for hurting my comrades'' Grey spread his legs and crouched slightly, he stretched both arms out straight and crossed them with one palm up and the other down.

''That posture!" Lyon gasped while Natsu appeared mildly confused. ''Shall we both undergo punishment, Lyon?" Grey almost whispered as magic filled the room.

* * *

Yes updates have become irregular but I'm still grounded so that's why...and for some reason there has been an influx of homework

**MN: excuses excuses**

** MON: *ignores the dumbass* any how I may be changing my name to Black death or blackmadness possibly Blackhatred... Blackdevil? Help me decide people!**

**AN: so demanding your just like Lucy**

**CN + MN: *pales ***

**MON: *glares* who did you just compare me to**

**AN: Lucy, why?**

**MON: TIME TO DIE DUMBASS!**

**AN: *bleeds to death* **

**MON: goodbye everyone have a good day!:-) **

**Living Natsu's: she is bipolar**

**MON: excuse me while I kill them**


End file.
